


Try, Try Again

by deansmypizzaman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmypizzaman/pseuds/deansmypizzaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time kiss. Dean doesn’t know how to tell Castiel how he feels so instead he decides to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try, Try Again

It was hard, harder than it should be. But it would be difficult for anyone that woke up one day thinking they were an average heterosexual man and the next falling in love with an angel that’s host is definitely male. Everything about it screamed weird, wrong, and impossible to Dean Winchester. So he ignored it for a long time. It was easy at first. Dean never liked to share his feelings with others, wasn’t a touchy feely guy and when he was forced to talk things out with his brother they always ended up fighting. So that was how the first time he tried to tell Castiel how he felt about him that he ended up yelling at the poor guy. Telling him to never mind and leave him the fuck alone, what was he thinking? Telling an angel that he loved him was surely blasphemy.

But Dean was determined to try again, it was killing him inside, his own personal hell, not telling Castiel how he felt. And so after one particularly brutal hunt Dean asked his brother to leave him and Cas for a while, that he had something to talk to him about. Sam didn’t comment on his brother’s request but he did raise an eyebrow as he left them in their motel room claiming he was hungry anyway as he left to go find food. Dean looked back to Castiel once the room door had clicked shut, taking a deep, calming breath. It had been weeks since he had last tried to talk to Castiel about this but he had been sparked tonight when their hunt was interrupted by an archangel that had managed to wound Castiel, and Dean didn’t like that at all.

“So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about Dean? I really must be going?” Always so formal, Dean hated it sometimes. It was hard to gauge what the angel thought about when he always talked that way.

“Uh… nothing.” Dean decided spur of the moment that showing Castiel how he felt would be easier for him then talking. His mouth had gone dry anyway and he had to take deep, gulping breaths to get even that out.

“Then why did you ask Sam to leave?” Castiel gave him his trademark head tilt then, no emotion on his face, but wonder in his eyes, curiously taking small steps closer to Castiel as they talked, ending only a few inches away, it didn’t seem to bother Castiel at all by his proximity. The angel didn’t have problems with personal space after all. “‘Cause I didn’t want to do this with Sam here… just don’t go flying off on me will yah?” He slipped an arm under Castiel’s worn trench coat to curl around the angel’s waist. This still didn’t trigger any reaction, except maybe Castiel to widen, once Jimmy’s, blue eyes.

“Why would I ‘fly off’ anywhere, as you so put it?”

“I don’t know just… I’m hoping you won’t.” Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as he reached up with his other arm to cradle the side of Castiel’s face in his hand, fingers snaking around to push through his thick, inky brown hair. Castiel finally seemed to understand then that this closeness was not usual for Dean and he tried to pull away but Dean tightened his arm around him, tugging him closer. If Castiel was truly uncomfortable he could just ‘poof’ out of his arms and Dean took this as a sign to keep going. Dean ran his thumb across Castiel’s cheek as he tipped his head forward; they were only an inch apart now, sharing the same breath.

“Cas?” Dean almost felt like he needed permission to do this, but he didn’t know what he would do if his angel said no.

“Dean.” It wasn’t a question, just Castiel breathing out his name softly, and Dean couldn’t wait any longer, not with is his name coming out so quiet from that voice, he wanted him to scream it instead.

He closed his eyes, he couldn’t let those thoughtful eyes boring into his mind any more, and he couldn’t back out again. So he did it, he kissed him, soft at first, just pressing their mouths together lightly, brushing his lips against Castiel’s. It was nice, but not enough, it didn’t satiate him. He paused though, and peeked his eyes open, and Castiel was just staring right back at him. Had he felt nothing at all? But, no, there were definitely two arms under his own, circling his body and pushing down against his back. He smirked at that, what would a real kiss get him?

He dove back in, this time letting his hand travel further into Castiel’s hair, and tangling it between his fingers. He kissed Cas again, willing him to respond, and he gasped slightly when he ran his tongue along Castiel’s lips and the angel opened his mouth to him in a heartbeat. He smiled against Castiel’s open mouth, teeth clacking together for second awkwardly before Dean could control himself again. The first touch of their tongues together was gentle. He curled his tongue along Castiel’s, trying to pull him towards him further, push him to react. And it worked, whether it was just Castiel learning fast or the human body on auto pilot Castiel’s tongue pushed back, licking into Dean’s mouth. And Dean was no longer in his own personal hell, this was heaven. Castiel was clawing at Dean’s back as he drank him in, and soon they were left panting, gasping for breath as they leaned against each other for support. Their lips separated, all shiny and slick and Dean watched as Castiel liked over his own lips, marveling at the new sensation.

“My lips are tingling…” And Dean couldn’t help but laugh at him, Castiel was frowning at the lack of explanation as he ran the pads of his fingers over his lips. But he soon broke into the first full out grin Dean had ever seen him make and he had to stop laughing, because it was so beautiful.


End file.
